Vibrador
by Love'sLike
Summary: Desde ese horrendo día en la sala de juntas, Letonia trata con todas sus fuerzas de no volver a temblar. No quiere volver a ser usado como juguete sexual - No paring -


**Hola! :DD Izumi15 reportandose otra vez con una idea rara y fumada que ni me acuerdo por qué rayos invente o imagine pero dio esto de resultado xD**

**Advertencias: comaraciones con juguetes sexuales, Letonia temblando... y Francia c:**

**Sin mas que decir, espero y les guste ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Vibrador<strong>

Era una agradable mañana en Berna, Suiza cuando, resignados de que no podrían llegar a ningún acuerdo –otra vez– en su reunión mensual, las personificaciones de las naciones empezaron a hablar entre sí de ningún tema en especifico, como está el caso de Francia e Inglaterra, quienes hablaban sobre… juguetes sexuales.

-Te lo digo _Anglaterre, _el mejor de todos los juguetes sexuales es el vibrador. Se siente tan exquisito sentir como todo te vibra y tiembla y… - Francia dejo de hablar para morderse el labio y hacer cara de orgasmo, mientras el ingles lo veía asustado.

- Recuerdame por qué rayos sigo hablando contigo – suspiro mientras seguía acomodando los papeles que tenia frente a si –, y deja de hablar de ese tema aquí _boody frog_. Al menos saca un poco de tu casi nula decencia y deja de hablar de ese tipo de cosas.

- Pero si hemos hablado de cosas mucho peores _Anglaterre. _Y además, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar de decencia cuando no es otro si no tú el único que se la pasa leyendo porno en plena reunión cuando se aburre? – ante este comentario, el pobre ingles se tenso mientras se sonrojaba y empezaba a balbucear, provocando que el francés sonriera victorioso.

Después de darse cuenta de que por más que insistiera, Inglaterra ya no le haría caso, centro su vista en todos los presentes hasta dar con su nueva presa. Sonrió pervertidamente al tener pensado qué hacer con ella.

-Mira _Anglaterre,_ te demostrare el por qué me gustan tanto esos pequeños juguetitos – le dijo al oído antes de pararse de su asiento y dirigirse a su pequeña presa –. Disculpen chicos ¿serian tan amables de prestarme al pequeño letón, por favor? – preguntó el rubio a los dos bálticos que acompañaban a su nueva presa.

Letonia.

El pobre chico empezó a temblar ligeramente cuando escuchó al francés pidiendo por él, mientras que el de larga melena rubia giraba levemente la cabeza para ver si el cejón lo veía, y sonrió con suficiencia al ver que así era; pero no solo el ingles, el estadounidense y el canadiense también lo veían, ya que, al haber sido ignorado por Inglaterra, Estados Unidos prefirió ver qué era lo que le quitaba la atención de su ex-tutor, y a Canadá simplemente le dio curiosidad ver que hacia el francés, ya que no tenía nada que hacer al ser el ignorado por todos.

También pudo darse cuenta que el ruso lo miraba, y como no le hacía caso ni a China, ni a sus hermanas, estos también lo miraban; y como China no le hacía caso a Corea por estar viéndolo, este también lo veía; y como muchos se dieron cuenta que Corea del sur estaba quieto, se fijaron en aquello que lo estuviera distrayéndolo encontrándolo a él. Francia no podía ser más feliz.

-…Esta bien – respondió Estonia mientras aun lo miraba un poco desconcertado para después girarse a su pequeño amigo y asentir ligeramente. El letón se paro lentamente hacia el francés, quien ya se había sentado y lo esperaba con una sonrisa… difícil de describir.

- Ven aquí _mon amour, _ven a sentarte a las piernas del hermano mayor – decía mientras se daba ligeros golpecitos en las piernas, para señalarle al letón donde quería que se pusiera, y el, lentamente, se fue sentando en su regazo, mientras sus temblores no paraban –. Dime querido, ¿Cuándo es que tiemblas más? o más bien ¿Por qué tiemblas? – le pregunto rodeando su cintura con sus brazo, consiguiendo mas temblores y que se tensara… y una buena sensación en su torre Eiffel.

- ¿Q-que si c-cuando tiemblo? – Preguntó un poco asustado – P-pues, casi siempre que tengo miedo.

- ¿Como ahora que Rusia te está observando? – pregunto mientras señalaba al ruso, quien lo veía muy mal, cosa que hizo temblar mas la letón.

El francés hizo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y aferraba mas a Letonia contra si, sintiendo como todo el movimiento en forma de ondas que el chico le daba. Eso sí que se sentía bien.

-Am… ¿señor Francia? ¿Está usted bien? – pregunto Lituania al ver como se había puesto. Para ese entonces, ya toda la sala se había quedado en silencio y todos lo observaban, queriendo ver qué rayos pasaba con ese pervertido país.

-Esto… es… – todos los presentes veían expectantes al barbón, pues querían saber que era lo que se traía en manos esta vez.

- ¿Es…? – pregunto el estonio mientras alzaba una ceja.

- ¡ES GENIAL! – grito el francés ante la perplejidad de todos en la sala, dándole miedo a Letonia y haciéndole temblar mas - ¡Eso es nene, vibra! ¡_Anglaterre,_ esto es cientos de veces mejor que un vibrador! – exclamaba mientras abría mas las piernas para poder sentir más los temblores del letón, quien se hacía volita mientras temblaba cada vez más, y esta vez no se decidía a que le tenía más miedo; si era por sentir a la Torre Eiffel despertar bajo su trasero, al francés que lo estaba usando como juguete sexual, o al ruso al que lo rodeaba una enorme aura negra.

Todos los demás países veían con horror la escena que les estaba montando Francia, a tal punto que Inglaterra recordó que existía Canadá y le tapo los ojos a él y a Estados Unidos (complejo de hermano mayor), mientras que el canadiense le tapaba los ojos a Kumajiro; Suecia le tapaba los ojos a Finlandia y a Sealand, mientras que su esposa le tapaba los oídos a la micro nación; Dinamarca le tapaba los ojos a Noruega y a Islandia sin recibir ningún tipo de reclamo a cambio, mientras que Alemania y España le tapaban los ojos a ambas Italias, y Suiza le tapaba los ojos a Liechtenstein para intentar que su hermana viviera con el eterno trauma.

Tan entrado estaba el francés que no se dio cuenta de que su vida corría peligro hasta que sintió dos tubos de metal a cada lado de su cabeza, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la pistola de Suiza en un lado y el grifo de Rusia en el otro.

-Am, chicos, recuerden que todo puede solucionarse con una charla civilizada – dijo Francia mientras levantaba las manos sobre su cabeza y liberaba a Letonia de su agarre. Gracias a eso, Estonia y Lituania pudieron quitarle a Letonia de las piernas, quien temblaba más que nunca por la situación tan traumática que acababa de pasar.

- Corre si quieres vivir – le indico Suiza con una mirada obscura sin retirar el arma de su lugar. Tuvo que dejar a su hermana con Hungría, quien también veía con horror lo que había pasado.

- Kolkol – fue toda la respuesta del ruso, y sin su sonrisa, se escuchaba aun más macabra.

- Am… ¿saben? C-creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Ya saben, muchos asuntos que atender en mi país, y cosas así – decía mientras se levantaba lentamente, siendo seguido por las armas de esos dos países. En sus pantalones no se veía ningún bulto, ya que la Torre Eiffel se había vuelto a adormir por el susto.

Lentamente, empezó a andar hacia la salida, siendo seguido por la seria y amenazadora mirada de Rusia y Suiza, y la -todavía- horrorizada mirada de las demás naciones (o al menos, de las que no tenían sus ojos tapados).

Dándose cuenta de que eso solo podía empeorar, giro rápido sobre sus talones y utilizo la mejor estrategia italiana jamás inventada: correr por su vida.

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito degenerado! – grito el suizo mientras empezaba a seguirlo junto con el ruso, quien tenía un aura muy, muy, pero MUY amenazadora.

Gracias a ese día, pasaron tres cosas para el bien del mundo y de la humanidad:

1.- Encerraron a Francia en una clínica mental, y nadie lo iba a visitar (bueno, solo sus malos amigos… y Canadá).

2.- Le pusieron una orden de restricción al francés, donde decía que no podía acercarse al letón o a cualquier persona con una edad y/o apariencia más joven de 18 años, a más de 100 metros.

3.- Le pusieron una orden a Francia, donde decía que tenía terminantemente prohibido volver a siquiera pensar en pisar tierras suizas, rusas, bálticas, suecas, finlandesas, e -¿por qué no?- inglesas.

Y una última cosa: desde ese día, Letonia empezó a ir a cursos para dejar de temblar cada que tiene miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeen, eso fue todo :D<strong>

**Espero no haberlos dejado con un trauma xD**

**Y recuerden chicos, las drogas y los tiempos de ocio son malos o.ó**

**Maldiciones, tomatazos, sconazos, insultos, criticas, y todo eso que te dan es bienvenido en un review :D**

**Izimi15, fuera ;D**


End file.
